


how to handle fame and red carpets

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: how to handle fame [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actress Annabeth, Alternate Universe, Barista Percy, F/M, Fluff, Part 1, but its alright, feat. the red carpet, it's cute, percy is sooo nervous, so many people want to see this, the big reveal you all have been waiting for, the pressure...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: “You ready?”If you count shallow breaths and sweaty palms as ready, then he’s so ready.“Yeah.”Annabeth’s raised eyebrow indicates that she’s seen right through the lie. Not that it had been a good one, for the first time in forever he’s too nervous to even summon his usual careless indifference.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: how to handle fame [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893199
Comments: 26
Kudos: 122





	how to handle fame and red carpets

“You ready?”

If you count shallow breaths and sweaty palms as ready, then he’s _so_ ready.

“Yeah.”

Annabeth’s raised eyebrow indicates that she’s seen right through the lie. Not that it had been a good one, for the first time in forever he’s too nervous to even summon his usual careless indifference.

“It’s okay,” she says softly, taking one of his hands in hers. Part of him wants to pull back because he knows how gross his palm is, but she holds on anyway. (He’s secretly glad she does.)

“How are you so cool with this?” he asks, squirming in his seat. Even the limo is starting to feel too small.

Annabeth’s gaze drifts out one of the windows as she absently traces small circles with her thumb on the back of his hand.

“I’m a little nervous,” she confesses. “Not because of you, I just always get a little jittery before this kind of stuff. But I’m used to it so I can push through.”

“Right.” He’s trying not to let the panic get to him. “But normally you’re not introducing your nobody boyfriend to the world.”

She turns sharply towards him. “You’re not a nobody! You’re the love of my life!”

The words stun him so much it actually distracts him from the anxiety.

It’s nothing she hasn’t said before, but Percy doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

“Besides,” she continues, “it’s better this way. I’d rather tell them on my terms than have someone leak it.”

It’s the same way she’d explained it to him sitting on his couch one morning.

Well actually, she had said, “Do you want to come to the movie premiere with me?” and proceeded to watch him gape like a fish.

One month later, everything was finally together, Annabeth having prepared and eased Percy’s anxiety about the whole thing.

But now, driving up to the place, it’s all coming back in full force. His grip on Annabeth’s hand tightens as they approach the back where a lot of people are gathered.

“It’s going to be fine,” she reassures, planting a quick kiss on his cheek just before the door is opened for them.

There are already a few flashes on them the moment they step out and Percy tries not to look like he might pass out.

There are a ridiculous amount of people, paparazzi, celebrities, their PR teams, it’s an incredibly highly charged environment.

The lights are a little blinding and his suit feels too stuffy so he just follows as Annabeth leads him through, still gripping her hand for dear life.

He spots Jason Grace not too far away and honestly, it brings just a tiny amount of normalcy when Jason looks over and sends a casual nod his way, something Percy immediately reciprocates.

He’s forgotten he knows some people here.

Annabeth’s talking to Frank and Rachel (her PR manager) and he lets out another breath at the sight of people he knows. He’s feeling marginally better about the whole thing. As long as he doesn’t look over to the line of people.

Feeling more camera flashes he can imagine the headline now: Annabeth Chase’s New Boyfriend is a Loser!

Well, maybe not exactly that, Annabeth would raise hell, but it’s easier to think about that than the chaos happening around him.

Grover would want to know about the red carpet experience, he thinks, but honestly, all Percy’s aware of right now is the heat, the lights, and Annabeth’s hand in his.

“We’re doing pictures now,” Annabeth says, leaning close to his ear. “Just like we practiced.”

Percy had felt stupid for asking for lessons on how to pose but he’s so grateful he had because it’s like his body goes into autopilot, remembering his living room and Annabeth next to him in sweats talking through the motions.

“Annabeth! Percy!” Will Solace is walking up to the two of them, creating an even bigger crowd of people.

He smiles back, thankful again for the sight of someone he knows. Will, especially, since he’s the male lead of the movie.

The costars need pictures and it’s the first time Annabeth has to let go of his hand. He might actually collapse.

Trying his hardest to fade into the background, he stands by Rachel who gives him an encouraging smile. Rachel, who obviously had to be told about their move to come public, had been unsure at first, but one chat with Annabeth and she was all for it.

“Hello! I’m Drew with CHB! And who are you?”

All of a sudden there’s a lip-sticked smile in his vision and a microphone by his mouth. Just behind the woman is a guy with a camera and Percy has lot all ability to speak.

“I…uh…um…”

He had not trained on this…Annabeth was supposed to do all the talking.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Annabeth cuts in, appearing by his side just in time. Her hand slips back into his and he feels himself relax.

“Boyfriend?”

Bur before Drew can keep asking questions, Annabeth is pulling him away and Rachel is stepping up.

“We’re doing a full interview with Zoe later,” she tells him, as if they hadn’t also prepared for that. But it’s a good reminder that they have a plan and everything is still okay.

He manages to nod.

They move beyond the main hub of photographers, and the lights are a little less blinding now. He takes a deep breath.

“You doing okay?” she asks.

He’s trying to not freak out in front of Hollywood and he might be developing anxiety.

But then he looks over to her, looking ethereal in her long golden dress. Her sparkling grey eyes, ignoring everyone else, are trained on him, and just her touch is the calm in a storm.

Yeah...he’s doing great.

The smile he gives her must be good because her face softens immensely as she smiles back. There’s another camera flash but all he can think of is her words from earlier.

“You’re the love of my life.”

It’s going to be alright.

No matter what tomorrow will bring.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note:**

> Ah The Reveal! So many people have been asking for this and I've had an idea about it but struggled actually writing it, but here it is finally! This is a part 1, the part 2 to this will be coming very soon so don't worry! 
> 
> I'm honored that people like this series enough to have so many ideas on how them coming public would be, and I hope you all liked this! Part 2 will explain more so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Please Comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
